


The Horny Toad

by TriDom



Series: Shame Faced [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris Argent Appreciation, Chris and Peter are Married, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink, Stiles is drinking, Submissive!Chris, Voyeurism, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/pseuds/TriDom
Summary: Stiles is just wanting to get drinks with his friends. He never expects to walk into the seedy bar bathroom and find Chris Argent bent over for Peter Hale.





	The Horny Toad

The bar stool Stiles was sitting on was vibrating with the music coming from the amplifiers in the corner. The band sucked. But the more he drank, the less he cared. Jordan and Jackson were yelling over the music to be heard. Stiles couldn’t tell what they were arguing about, but they were talking, so it had to be arguing. Lydia was laughing and stirring her straw in her cocktail while talking to some low-life looking asshole, but she was going through after breakup phase. She would come around, find another girl to get back up on the horse with. Hopefully, the next person she decided to date wouldn’t be a bartender at their favorite bar, making it a no-fly-zone after a nasty split.  

 _The Horny Toad_ wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t the perfect mixture of seedy without being sleazy like their other bar had been. The bartenders had known Stiles’s order and he’d known their names, even the names of their pets. And it wasn’t half a mile from his house. This was on the very edge of town, closer to Derek’s house by the preserve.

He took another drink of his Trashcan, watching the level go down, and seeing how far it could sink in one go. It wasn’t nearly as good as the ones he got at the other bar. It was stronger though. To his other side, he could hear Derek and Danny talking. Why they didn’t just date was beyond him. They were so flirty and red-faced around each other it was ridiculous.

Then someone squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at Derek.

“Do you want some water?” Derek leaned over and asked, almost yelling in his ear.

“Yeah, but I have to pee,” Stiles yelled back before he started to stand up.

Derek grabbed his arm, holding him steady until he felt balanced. How he could stand to be around drunk people when he could barely get tipsy was beyond Stiles. Still, he patted Derek’s shoulder as he went toward the bathrooms in the very back corner of the building. As he went down the small hallway that separated it from the main room, the music dulled, he could still hear it echoing.

He hit the door with his shoulder, pushing it open and stumbling a little as he reached for the button of his pants. Then he heard the moaning and the wet slap that could only be one thing. He looked up and sure enough, two guys were going at it in the bathroom, not in a stall or anything, but in the open. One of them was bent over, his hands braced on the wall, and the other was behind him, holding him by his neck with the other on his hip.

This did not happen at _The Horny Toad_. He had been in those bathrooms drunk, a lot. And this was still a first.

Stiles would blame being drunk on the fact that he stared for a few seconds with the door still open. Then he saw the lacy fabric stretched around the man on bottom’s thighs.

“Oh shit,” he said.

Then the guy on top turned and Stiles lost hold of the door.

“Oh fuck,” he said unable to look away from Peter Hale, Derek’s fucking uncle. Which meant that was Chris Argent under him. Chris Argent wearing panties and taking it up the ass. “Shit, I’m sorry. The door wasn’t locked. I just-. Why are you having sex in the bathroom?” he asked, his voice going up at the end.

Then Chris looked over and groaned, starting to straighten.

Peter squeezed the back of Chris’s neck and pushed into him again. Chris moaned again, putting his hands back out to brace himself.

“I didn’t say you could move.”

“He’s a fucking kid, Peter.”

“He’s the one that hasn’t left,” Peter said, rubbing Chris’s neck and fucked into him at the same pace he had before they saw Stiles. Then Peter looked at him. “I think he likes watching. I can’t blame him. You’re so pretty like this.”

Stiles leaned back against the sink, holding it to stay on his feet. He was watching Chris Argent and Peter Hale have sex. Chris was in panties. He liked to be called pretty. His dick was getting hard. He could feel his heart beating.

“Leave or lock the door, Stiles,” Peter said.

“I don’t-. I just-.”

Peter raised his eyebrow and Stiles reached for the door, fumbling with it. He should leave. He should go back out to the bar and act like he didn’t see any of this, but they were hot and how many times in his life was he going to get an opportunity like this? 

He flipped the dead bolt and reached for the sink again. His face was turning red. He could feel it. But he couldn’t be any redder than Chris. Beneath his beard, his cheeks were beet red. Peter watched him for a second longer, before looking down at where he was plowing into his husband.

“You tightened up since he came in. You’re such a slut, Chris,” Peter said in a low deep voice. “You like him watching me fuck you?”

Chris nodded.

“Say it.”

“Yes.”

“Because what are you?” Peter asked, taking his hand from Chris’s neck and holding him by the hips. When Chris didn’t answer, Peter pulled out. “What are you?”

“A whore.”

“Whose whore are you?”

Chris’s face creased as he tried to push back on Peter, but he held him in place. “Yours. Fuck, I’m your whore.”

Peter growled. A real, hair-on-the-back-of-his-neck-raising, growl, his eyes flashing red before he shoved forward. Chris moaned loudly, biting into his fist to stop the noise. Stiles watched Peter reach under Chris, pushing down the panties farther until his dick was free. Peter squeezed it.

“Your clit’s hard,” Peter said, leaning over him as he stroked his cock. “And wet. You’re drooling all over my hand.”

Chris made a noise that wasn’t a groan or a moan. Stiles would’ve called it a whimper if it came from someone else’s mouth, but Chris didn’t look like he was capable of whimpering. Then again, he wouldn’t think he was in to having his dick called a clit and getting pounded in dirty bar bathrooms either.

“He can’t stop watching you, Chris,” Peter said, looking at Stiles. Stiles didn’t feel like he was breathing right as Peter stared at him. “Isn’t he pretty, Stiles?”

Stiles stared at Peter and didn’t feel like he could talk. His mouth was so dry. He nodded.

“He can’t hear you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Yeah, he’s really pretty.”

Chris groaned against his hand, his eyes squeezed shut.

“He’s hard, Chris. I can see him through his jeans,” Peter said, looking at Stiles’s hips. If it was possible, Stiles felt his face getting hotter. “Do you want to suck his cock like a good girl?” Peter asked, leaning over Chris again. Stiles watched his ass cheeks tighten as he ground into Chris.

Stiles stared at Chris, feeling like his heart was going to stop before he saw Chris nod with his face turned away. Peter moaned, leaning up and fucking hard into Chris, making him start moaning again. He was fucking him so hard it had to hurt, but Chris was just moaning and pushing back to meet him. He looked at Stiles for a split second, his blue eyes were so light against his splotched red cheeks before he looked away again.

“Why are you just standing there?” Peter asked. “This is your one chance to get your cock sucked by Chris Argent. Are you going to pull down your pants or bolt like the little bunny you smell like?”

Stiles jerked his head in a nod, looking down and yanking at the button of his jeans. If he was sober, he would be out of there. Or maybe he would’ve had his pants down three minutes sooner. He didn’t know. He couldn’t think. He could hear Chris moaning and whimpering, because that was a whimper, just a completely fucked out begging whimper. His dick was hard when he pulled it out, but he still tugged it a few times before looking back up.

Peter was pulling out of Chris, then pulling his lacy gray panties up his legs. They hugged his ass so well. He didn’t even know he liked guys in panties. Maybe he didn’t, but Chris in the girly cut with the lace and soft looking fabric made his balls tingle. His purple-headed dick hanging from the top should’ve looked stupid, but it didn’t. Not at all. It just made him look desperate.

“Now go get on your knees in front of him,” Peter said, with his hand on Chris’s back.

Chris came over to him and sank to his knees, putting his hands on Stiles’s hips. He looked at Peter and Peter touched the back of his head.

“Suck him.”

Stiles felt Chris’s exhale as he turned back toward his dick. His hands were rough and hot on his skin. Stiles clenched the sink ledge harder, staring down at his dick just before Chris sank his mouth over him.

“Oh my God,” Stiles said. “Oh God.”

Chris went all the way down, gagging slightly, then sucking hard all the way up his length before his hot thick tongue swirled around his head. Stiles stared as he started to bob his head. He could feel fat globs of pre-cum leaking out of his dick.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Why?” Peter asked, standing to the side.

“I’m pre-cumming all in his mouth.”

“That’s okay. Chris likes the taste of pre-cum, don’t you sweetheart?” Peter asked.

Chris pulled off the end and nodded before looking up at Stiles. He worked his hand from the base of Stiles dick to the head twice, making a large pool of pre-cum gather on the end. Then Chris sucked it all off, dipping his tongue into his slit.

“Shit,” he said weakly.

“Make him cum, Chris,” Peter said.

Stiles glanced at Peter then immediately looked away. He was filming them. He was filming his husband trying to suck Stiles’s brains out through his cock. Chris’s jeans were around his knees, showing his panty-clad ass to the camera.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard when we get home, Chris,” Peter said. “I’m going to let you watch yourself suck this boy off while I fuck your pussy until you squirt all over your stomach.”

Stiles felt Chris groan. The vibration shocked him. The mental image shocked him. He put his hand on the back of Chris’s head and pushed his dick in deeper and started to cum.

“Swallow it,” Peter said.

Chris coughed, but didn’t pull back as Stiles came in his throat. When he finished, Chris sucked up his length a few times before Peter took his arm and helped him up, pulling up his jeans.

“It’s so sweet when you’re embarrassed,” Peter said so quietly Stiles almost didn’t hear. Then he looked back at Stiles and smiled. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll make you wish you were never born.”

“I won’t-. I wouldn’t do that,” Stiles said, but Peter was already pulling the bathroom door open with his arm around Chris’s back. “Um, your-, Derek is out there,” he said.

Peter looked back at him, looking him up and down, before smiling. It was such a predatory smile. Stiles’s stomach was in knots.

“Thank you, Stiles,” he said, before letting the door closed.

Stiles leaned against the sink for a few minutes longer, hearing the music, feeling the faint vibration in the soles of his shoes before he turned around and washed his hands, not really sure why. Then he remembered he needed to pee and went to the urinal, leaving the sink running. It took a little while, like it always did when he’d just gotten off. He was just zipping up when the door came open. For some reason, he was expecting it to be Peter, but it was just Danny.

“Did you fall in?” he asked.

Stiles forced a laugh. “No just had to shit,” he said, washing his hands then walking out into the noise of the bar again.


End file.
